


Mr. Winchester Goes to Purgatory

by AngelOfTheMoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Dean, Corny Puns, Dogs, First Meeting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Prison, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfTheMoor/pseuds/AngelOfTheMoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets Castiel at an animal shelter where Sam works. He starts spending more time than usual at the shelter. Castiel runs a rehabilitation program that pairs inmates with dogs from the shelter. One day, Castiel needs another volunteer for the program, and Dean agrees to come along. He finds the experience rewarding--in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Winchester Goes to Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Supernatural_ doesn't belong to me.
> 
> The recipient of this fic dropped out, so this is just for whoever wants to read it. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> The prompt I chose is "dean finds himself spending a suspicious amount of time at the shelter sam is employed at after meeting cas, a new and frequent volunteer." I went off-track a little bit. 
> 
> I got the idea for the program from a documentary called [_Dogs on the Inside_](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3393400/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1) that I watched on Netflix.
> 
> Finally, thanks to my beta, consultingcas.

Dean strolls into the Colt Animal Rescue Shelter, waving perfunctorily at the familiar employees and volunteers until he finds Sam in his office. “Heya, Sammy, brought you some lunch,” he announces while holding out a paper bag toward his brother.

“Thank God,” Sam replies as he snatches the bag from Dean. “I forgot to pack my lunch again.”

Dean claps him on the back. “Hey, what’re big brothers for?”

Sam pulls out the contents, a salad, a bottle of water, and a burger. He scowls at the last item. “Really, Dean? I’m not lookin’ to have a heart attack before I’m thirty.”

“Hey, I got you salad, too. And water.”

“For once.”

As Sam begins to dig into his salad, a man enters the room. He almost bumps into Dean before finally looking up. “Oh,” he murmurs, flushing as his eyes meet Dean’s. “You have company.”

“Nah, it’s all right,” Sam states after he swallows his first bite. “It’s just my brother.”

Dean extends a hand. “I’m Dean.”

“Castiel,” the man replies. His handshake is firm, assured. When he pulls back, Dean examines him for a minute. He’s wearing jeans, a black T-shirt, and a tan trench coat, all items which are obviously too big for him. Dean wishes he could have a clearer hint at the body underneath. If it’s anything like the rest of him, dude’s gotta be gorgeous. He’s got this wild, unruly black hair. Castiel runs a hand through those locks now, no doubt for the thousandth time today. Most captivating of all are his eyes, which resemble jagged fragments of blue sky.

“Oh. You’re Dean. I’ve heard so much about you,” Castiel continues. Yeah, and that deep voice alone could do wondrous things for Dean’s dick.

Dean smiles nervously and glances at Sam. “Really? You been talkin’ ’bout me?” he gibes. Hopefully Sam has never mentioned anything too embarrassing.

“All good, I assure you,” Castiel elaborates, a twinkle in his eye. “I hear that you’re one of the hottest rising architects in town.” Sam snorts. Castiel blushes, and Dean feels his own face redden. “No pun intended,” Castiel adds.

“Uh. Yeah. I did just land a contract with Sandover Bridge and Iron to design their new building.”

“That is certainly impressive.” Castiel turns to Sam. “I just wanted to inform you that I’m leaving for the day. I finally got Lucifer to settle down.”

“Lucifer?” Dean echoes.

Sam quirks his lips into an amused grin. “Yeah. That’s what we call him ’cause he’s kind of a nightmare. I swear he’s the most unruly dog we’ve ever had.”

“He’s just acting out because he’s been hurt so much,” Castiel elaborates.

“Oh, yeah?” Dean throws out. He’s not an animal kind of guy, so he doesn’t normally care how the ones here are doing. There’s something so compassionate in Cas’s tone, though, that makes him actually wonder about the dog in question.

“Yes. He was severely malnourished when he arrived. His old owner was a cruel man. He beat him, even stubbed out cigarettes on him.” Those big blue eyes water momentarily, and Dean’s drawn to them all over again.

“Damn. What happened to that asshole?”

“He’s being tried for animal cruelty. At most, he’ll get six months in jail.”

“That’s it?”

“Sadly, yes.” He eyes Sam again. “I really must go. Nice meeting you, Dean.”

“Yeah. Nice meeting you, too.”

After Cas sweeps out of the room, Dean asks, “He a new employee?”

“Volunteer,” Sam replies after swallowing more of his salad. “He works for some non-profit his parents run. The Novak Foundation.”

“As in _the_ Novaks?” Dean sputters. They’re one of the most prominent families in Lawrence.

“Yep.”

“Huh. Wouldn’t have pegged him for some rich kid.”

“He’s actually really interesting. Joined the PeaceCorps after college. Then spent three months living with the homeless somewhere. Not as himself, of course. He’s writing a book about it, I think, to raise awareness about harmful stereotypes.”

“I bet Daddy’s money sure didn’t hurt.”

“Dean. Be nice.”

Truth be told, he doesn’t disdain Cas as much as he makes it sound. Quite the opposite. He admires the guy, especially now that he knows a little about him. And he’s so earnest that it tugs at Dean’s heartstrings.

He just hates that Cas is so obviously out of his league.

xxxxxxxxxx

Of course, that doesn’t stop Dean from trying to see Cas as often as possible. He’s been bringing Sam his lunch twice as often as usual over the past few weeks. He savors the two minutes or so of conversation he gets with Cas every time he runs into him.

One day, Dean walks into Sam’s office and hears Cas saying, “We need one more volunteer for this weekend. Rachel had to drop out at the last minute.”

“Sorry, Cas. I’ve got plans with Jess,” Sam replies.

He turns to Dean. “What about you? Do you have any plans for this weekend?”

“Dean doesn’t really like animals—” Sam begins as Dean responds with, “Nope.” He glares at Sam, who looks puzzled.

Cas’s eyes dart between the brothers uncertainly before settling on Dean. “I’ve started this program with the Novak Foundation in which we visit a prison with the most undisciplined dogs from the shelter. The inmates in the program help train the dogs as part of their rehabilitation.”

“I’m game.” Okay, he thinks it sounds like one of the dumbest ideas ever, but this might be his only chance to impress Cas.

Cas tilts his head to the side, and God, why is that so adorable? “Are you sure? It would be the entire weekend. We’d go down there on Saturday and come back Sunday.”

“Yeah, why not?”

Finally, he’s charmed a wide smile out of Cas. It makes his stomach flutter stupidly. “Thank you, Dean.”

“You’re welcome.”

After Dean gives Cas his phone number so he can call him to make arrangements for the trip, Cas leaves for the day.

Sam turns to Dean and looks like the cat who’d gotten the cream. “I was wondering why you were coming around so often. Now I know the answer.”

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about,” Dean scoffs.

“You _like_ him.”

“You have an overactive imagination.”

“You never would’ve volunteered if someone else had asked.”

“But he’s _Cas_ ,” Dean protests. Obviously that’s explanation enough.

Sam snorts. “I think he likes you, too.”

Dean perks up. “Really?”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Wow. You got it bad.”

“Screw you!”

xxxxxxxxxx

Cas calls him on Friday night to discuss hotel arrangements. “I thought we could perhaps get one room with two double-beds,” Cas declares. “It would save us both some money.”

Like Mr. Rich Kid Cas needs to save money, but whatever. Dean could use the extra dough, and he ain’t complaining about sharing a room with Cas. “Yeah. Sounds good.”

“All of the volunteers are meeting at the shelter. We’ll leave from there. I could pick you up to save you gas.”

And he gets to ride in a car with Cas, too? Score. “Nah, why don’t I pick you up?” Dean suggests. “Then I can show you my baby.”

“You have a baby?”

“No, dude, my car.”

“Oh. I am sure your car is impressive.” Damn right she is. “But I have to drive the van.”

“Van?”

“To transport the dogs.”

“Oh.” Maybe he and Cas can hang out for real someday, and then he can show off Baby.

“I understand if you would prefer not to ride with me.”

“Nah, that’s fine.” _God, I want to ride with you so much. And ride you, too._ He tells his hardening dick to shut up.

“Okay. See you tomorrow.”

“See ya, Cas.”

xxxxxxxxxx

In the morning, Dean meets the other volunteers in front of the shelter. There’s Charlie, a peppy redhead, and Donna, a police officer, plus a wacky dentist named Garth and his wife Bess.

Dean settles into the front with Cas for the four-hour drive. “So. Does this little rehabilitation program of yours actually work?” He has a hard time imagining that the dogs and inmates would bond.

“You sound skeptical,” Cas replies archly.

“No. Not at all.”

Cas smiles reassuringly. “It’s all right. Most people are. Though, in that case, I would wonder why you agreed to come.” Dean flushes and glances out the window. “But yes. It does. There’s a program that works with inmates in Massachusetts, and it’s been quite effective.”

“But they’re hardened criminals,” Dean points out.

“Perhaps. But we screen them before they’re allowed to interact with the dogs. Train them, too. And most of them aren’t actually that hardened. Just lost, lashing out in their hurt and desperation . . . Like Lucifer.” He utters the last two words softly.

Over the past weeks, he’s observed how much Cas cares for all the animals in the shelter. How his eyes light up when one has finally found a loving home. Sometimes he gets frustrated with the hard cases, like Lucifer, just like everyone else, but he’s determined to see the best in each one. Perhaps that’s how he feels about people, too.

It seems like a naïve point of view, but not from Cas. The man’s far from stupid.

“So, that what we’re doing this weekend? Training?”

“No. Just supervising the inmates and the dogs.”

That shouldn’t be too hard. He’s still nervous about meeting the inmates, though.

xxxxxxxxxx

After security lets them into Purgatory Penitentiary, the volunteers congregate in one corner of the prison yard. Thank God it’s empty at the moment. But the inmates in the program are due to arrive any minute. Each volunteer will supervise one dog and inmate pairing. Cas assigns everyone a dog. After handing a leash to everyone else, Cas brings Dean a German shepherd who’s barking viciously. Dean jumps.

Cas proffers the leash. “You can be in charge of Lucifer.” The dog lunges at him, and Dean stumbles backward.

“You frickin’ serious? You’re giving me _him_?” Dean squeaks. Lucifer bears his teeth; saliva drips from them. Shouldn’t Cas pitch him a softball for his first time? Then again, all of the dogs appear to have anger issues. That’s how they got chosen for the program. Still, Charlie over there’s got an unintimidating pug, and Garth has a border collie.

“He won’t hurt you,” Cas asserts confidently. Dean merely gapes at the dog. “Just take him, Dean,” Cas demands, practically tossing the leash at him.

“Okay, okay.” Although if Cas is the expert, he doesn’t know why he wouldn’t keep Lucifer for himself.

The question is answered when Cas drags out the last dog, a furious looking Rottweiler. “Lucifer’s calmed down a little over the past weeks,” Cas states. “On the other hand, Amara here is quite the handful.” Amara runs, and the leash almost slips from Cas’s hands. Cas tugs on it, and Amara lurches backward. Dean definitely doesn’t envy him.

Dean holds out a tentative hand above Lucifer’s head. “Hey, buddy.” Lucifer darts toward him, and Dean yanks his hand back. He tries a couple more times, and eventually Lucifer stays relatively still while Dean pats him on the head. “Good boy,” Dean says softly.

Soon, six prisoners step into the yard, accompanied by two C.O.’s. A bearded man in an orange jumpsuit approaches Dean and Lucifer. As soon as the man draws near, Lucifer dashes toward him and jumps excitedly, his claws scratching down the man’s sides. “Whoa, there,” the man comments in a Cajun accent. “Calm down, boy.” He pries the claws off of himself and coaxes Lucifer into a sitting position. Lucifer finally resumes sitting, although he bounces a little in anticipation, his tongue lolling in a semblance of a smile. “Boy doesn’t know his own strength,” the man chuckles. He eyes Dean curiously. “Who’re you? I’ve never seen you here before.”

“Dean. Winchester.” The name flies out of his mouth before he can consider the wisdom of telling a con his full name.

The man sticks out a hand. “Pleasure to meet you, brother. I’m Benny Lafitte.”

Dean shakes his hand warily then watches as Lucifer bounds off with the prisoner. Benny throws a Frisbee around, and Lucifer catches it and brings it back to him enthusiastically. The man and dog seem to be getting along well. Maybe Cas is right.—Maybe the dog has been lashing out in his hurt, and now that he’s being shown affection, he responds in kind.

After Cas rounds the dogs back up, they join the prisoners inside for a dinner of ham and cheese sandwiches.

“Lucifer’s really starting to bloom,” Benny confides in Dean as he tears a hunk of bread off with his teeth. His teeth are so sharp they remind Dean of fangs. Dude looks intimidating enough that Dean wouldn’t be surprised if he runs one of the most prominent gangs in the prison.

“Yeah?” Dean mumbles while swallowing a bite.

“I couldn’t even get within ten feet of him when he first started comin’. And he gave me this.” Benny gestures at a faint scar along his wrist. “Cas wanted to take Lucifer out of the program after he did it. He was afraid something worse could happen, but I convinced him to let Lucifer have another chance. Poor dog’s been through a lot in his damn life; you can just tell. I let him set the tone of our relationship, go at his own pace, you know?” Dean nods. “And it’s been working.”

“Awesome,” Dean mumbles. He’s not sure how much he can believe what a con says.

Benny leans in, and Dean scoots back instinctively. Benny snickers. “I make you nervous, don’t I?”

“Um . . . ”

“You wanna know what I did to wind up in here?’

What does Benny want him to say? “Um.”

“I killed a man,” Benny stage whispers.

Dean stares at him. “Uh huh.”

“Yep.” He pops the “p.” “I shot a man in Reno. Just to watch him die.” Jeez. The fucker has just played him. Benny guffaws. “You should’ve seen your face, brother!”

“Ha, ha.”

“That was some funny shit!”

“So, you’re a Johnny Cash fan?”

“Yeah.” Dean can respect a guy who loves the Man in Black. “Hey, you wanna know what I did for real?”

Dean’s not sure how to respond appropriately. “You don’t have to tell me, man.”

“I used to deal drugs. Take them, too. After my wife left me . . . I fell down a shithole. But I’m clean now.”

“Congratulations.” Dean knows how difficult weaning yourself off drugs can be. One of his first boyfriends, Aaron, had been consumed by them not long after they graduated high school.

“Might even get out in a few months for good behavior.”

“That’s great, man.”

As they talk, Dean starts to see that Benny’s far from the scary man he appears to be on first blush. He’s a big softie underneath, which explains why losing his wife had damaged him so much.

They also discuss music. Benny’s got fantastic taste, and Dean looks forward to seeing him again next time.

Wait. Next time? Does he really wanna do this again?

To his surprise, he realizes that he does.

xxxxxxxxxx

Cas has partnered with a shelter near Purgatory Penitentiary to house the dogs overnight. While the others head out for drinks, Dean accompanies Cas to the shelter and helps him get the dogs settled and fed.

“Do you want to join everyone else at the bar?” Cas asks after they climb back into the van.

“I could go for that. What do you want to do?”

Cas sighs. “I’m not in the mood. But you can take the van and go.”

“What? No! I’m not leavin’ you alone.”

Cas flashes a small smile. “I will be fine.”

“You don’t want to spend Saturday night all by your lonesome. That’s no fun.”

“Well. If you are offering, I would be glad of your company.”

“Hell, yeah.” He’d come to spend more time with Cas, after all. He’s not gonna leave the guy to go socialize with a bunch of people he’s just met.

They stop at a gas station to buy a six-pack and some nachos before returning to the hotel. Inside, Dean sinks onto his bed, kicks his boots off, cracks open a beer, and begins flipping channels.

Cas stands on the other side of Dean’s bed. “Do you mind if I join you? . . . Then we won’t have to pass the beer and nachos around.”

Dean pats the space next to him. “Feel free.”

Cas toes off his shoes, stretches out his legs, and grabs a beer. His blue button-down is halfway untucked from his black slacks, and Dean has to remind himself not to stare. Disheveled is a good look for him.

Cas’s rigid posture ruins the effect a little, however.

Dean leans back against the pillows. “Dude, relax.”

Cas raises an eyebrow. “I am relaxing.”

“That ain’t relaxing, pal. Lay down.”

Cas rolls his eyes but humors Dean all the same. Dean lands on a channel he knows he’s seen before, so he tosses the remote on the bed. “Shit, nothing’s on.”

Cas picks up the remote. “Let me see.” After passing five channels, Cas lands on an old movie. “This is good.”

“Seriously? Dude, it’s in black and white,” Dean grumbles.

“So? I fail to see how that has any bearing on a film’s merit.”

On screen, a young man is standing in what appears to be the Capitol Building. “Is he supposed to be a Congressman? Isn’t he too young?”

“Yes, Dean, and no.”

The man in the movie is now sweating profusely. “What is this, anyway?”

“ _Mr. Smith Goes to Washington_.”

“Oh. I’ve heard of that.”

“Shh. I’m trying to watch.”

“Touchy, touchy.”

They finish their beers and nachos as the film draws to a close. Neither Dean nor Cas wants another bottle, so Dean puts the remaining beer as well as the empty nacho tray on the table situated between the beds. Cas’s posture gradually slackens until his head is practically on Dean’s shoulder.

Despite his initial doubts, Dean enjoys the movie. “Wish I could’ve seen it from the beginning,” he mentions once it’s over.

“I like it a lot. It’s surprisingly modern, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, all that political corruption . . . ” Dean whistles. “ . . . To think it’s been around so long. I didn’t buy the ending, though.”

“Why not?”

“Unrealistic. The naïve do-gooder never wins.”

Cas gazes up at him through these long eyelashes that perfectly frame his eyes, as calm and entrancing as a perennially blue sky. “You’re quite the pessimist.”

“Nah. I just know how things are.”

“I disagree. I think one person can truly make a difference.”

Aw, shit. Cas is like the real-life embodiment of Jefferson Smith here, and he doesn’t want to burst the guy’s bubble. Plus, Cas actually has had a meaningful impact on many lives. You just have to watch those inmates with the dogs to see it. “Maybe you’re right.”

Cas lifts his head, and now they’re so close, Cas’s breaths hit Dean’s upper lip. “I hope so.”

“Me, too,” Dean admits in a mumble.

Cas leans in and presses his lips to Dean’s. Dean remains frozen, too stunned to react. Cas abruptly pulls back and blushes. “Oh. Did I read this wrong? My apologies.”

“No . . . no,” Dean stammers, face heating up. “I just—I just thought it was one-sided.”

A glimmer of heat enters Cas’s eyes. “It’s not.”

Dean chuckles nervously. “Yeah, I get that now.” He plants his lips on Cas’s to demonstrate. The kiss begins soft and gentle, but gradually, they devour each other’s mouths more desperately. Cas licks at the seam between Dean’s lips, and Dean eagerly allows Cas’s tongue to slip into his mouth. Cas grasps Dean’s wrists and pins him to the bed, fingertips skimming over his arms then ripping open the buttons of his plaid shirt.

Cas controls the situation, and Dean fucking _loves_ it.

After he tosses Dean’s shirt aside, Cas licks from his belly button up to his neck, where he bites down on the clavicle then soothes the spot with his tongue.

Dean throws his head back and moans. “Fuck, Cas.”

“Mmm.” As Cas rains attention on Dean’s neckline, he unbuttons Dean’s jeans and reaches inside, underneath the boxers, until he finds Dean’s dick and squeezes.

“Fuck,” Dean gasps.

Dean lifts his hips and legs so Cas can shuck off his pants and boxers. He holds Dean’s hips still and removes his mouth from Dean’s skin. Dean regrets the loss, but then Cas skims his lips over Dean’s chest, his belly button, before stopping at his cock. He opens his mouth and takes in the tip, and damn, does that feel amazing. He works his way up until he’s got most of Dean’s dick inside his mouth. Dean’s hips involuntarily piston, seeking that divine heat, but Cas firmly keeps him still. He’ll have bruises there come morning. Dean almost comes at the thought.

“Cas, I’m gonna . . . ” Dean wheezes.

Cas pries himself off of Dean’s dick and licks at the precum on his lips. Fuck, that doesn’t help. “Not yet. I want . . . Not until I’m inside you.” He lowers his eyes. “If that is all right with you.”

Hell, yeah, Dean wants that so bad, but that’s impossible. “We don’t have what we need.”

A mischievous glint enters Cas’s eye. “Oh, I think we do,” he purrs. He clambers off the bed and returns with a condom and two packets of lube.

“You totally planned this!” Dean exclaims half-jokingly.

Cas smirks. “Maybe.”

“You’re gonna have to take your clothes off first, y’know.” Being naked while Cas is fully clothed gives him a rush, but he _really_ wants to see that body Cas is hiding beneath those layers.

“Undress me,” Cas exhales.

Dean rubs his dick against Cas’s leg, hardening even more at the casual command. “Fuck yes.” He removes Cas’s shirt and gapes at the taut muscles in his chest. After peeling off the pants and boxers, he discovers that Cas also has well-toned thighs and calves.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Dean breathes.

“As are you.”

Cas tears open a lube packet and coats his fingers with it. Dean spreads his legs wide and lifts his hips in invitation.

“Are you ready?” Cas asks.

“Yeah.”

Cas presses one finger inside, and Dean groans at the stretch. It’s been a while, but it feels so fucking good. Cas is careful, taking forever until he adds another finger. With the third, he hits that sweet spot. “Oh, God, yeah, right there.”

“Here?” Cas says teasingly before jabbing his prostate again.

Dean instinctively wraps a hand around his own cock, and Cas slaps it away. Dean shivers at the hunger in Cas’s eyes, the dilated pupils surrounded by a thin ring of pure blue. “No, Dean,” he rasps in a voice that races to Dean’s dick.

After the fourth finger, Dean burns with the need to be full. When Cas removes his fingers, Dean whines at the sudden emptiness. He writhes, aching with need.

Cas hands him the condom. “Would you like to do the honors?”

“Hell yeah.” Dean fumbles with the condom, hands too clumsy as he rushes. Once the condom is on and Cas is slicked up, Dean lifts his hips. “Come on, Cas.”

Cas pauses. “Patience is a virtue.”

Dean keeps his frustration to himself; he would hate for there to be any more delays. After too long, Cas lines himself up. “Are you ready?” Dean nods, and Cas pushes inside.

Goddamn, he feels so full, and Cas isn’t even fully seated yet. Cas holds down Dean’s wrists with one hand and strokes Dean’s dick with the other.

It’s the most intoxicating high, being at Cas’s mercy. Dean wraps his legs around Cas’s torso and uses his heels to try to coax Cas deeper. “Patience,” Cas reminds him, voice steely. Damn if that doesn’t just turn him on even more.

Cas builds up his rhythm incrementally. The hand on Dean’s cock speeds up at the same rate as his thrusts. He thumbs Dean’s slit a few times then pinches it.

“Cas—” Dean tries to warn, but he’s coming before he can get another word out.

“Fuck, Dean,” Cas sighs. His hips stutter erratically. He comes a minute later, expression transcendent.

Cas stays buried inside Dean for a few minutes as they come down. He strokes Dean’s hair with one hand while massaging his shoulders with the other.

Dean leans back and closes his eyes, satiated. When Cas pulls out, Dean mourns the loss.

After Cas slides off the condom, ties it, and tosses it into the trash, he uses a hand towel to clean Dean’s cum from his hands. Then he crawls back onto the bed. Dean eyes him and snickers.

“What?” Cas prompts grumpily.

“Your hair’s so goddamn messed up. Here.” Dean tames it as best he can with one hand.

Cas lies back against the pillows, snakes an arm around Dean, and pulls him close.

“Good night, Dean,” Cas murmurs while draping the covers over their bodies.

“’Night.”

Cas pecks his temple, and Dean’s heart throbs with the unexpected tender gesture.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dean wakes up alone. It saddens him, but whatever. He knows Cas is too good for him—smart, gorgeous, kind-hearted—and he’s fine with a one-night-stand. At least Cas had been his for one night.

Cas steps out of the bathroom, still toweling off his hair. He perches on the edge of Dean’s bed as he finishes up. “We’re leaving after breakfast,” Cas announces.

All right, so they’re gonna pretend like nothing happened. Dean’s stomach sinks at the realization. “Okay,” Dean replies.

They take advantage of the continental breakfast downstairs. Cas chats animatedly with the other volunteers, but Dean remains quiet.

Once the meal is over, they return to their rooms to fetch their luggage. After zipping up his duffel bag, Cas gives Dean a deliberate look. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you . . . ” Cas swallows. Dean notes that he fidgets with his hands; he’s never seen Cas do that before. “Would you be interested in having dinner with me sometime this week?”

Dean gawks at him. Cas actually wants to go on a _date_ with him? “Seriously?”

Cas chews his lip and averts his eyes. “We don’t have to; it was just an idea—”

“Dude, of course I would!”

Cas smiles tentatively. “Really?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Duh.”

Cas breathes a sigh of relief. “Oh. Good.”

“You really thought I would say no after last night?”

Cas frowns. “Surely you have many more desirable people to choose from . . . I enjoyed last night, of course, but I would’ve understood . . . if you’d just been wanting to have some fun. I knew what I was getting into.”

Dean doesn’t comprehend how Cas could be so insecure now; he’d been nothing but confident last night. Just another one of those seeming contradictions, like his personality’s combination of idealism and realism.

Dean weaves his fingers through Cas’s. “I definitely want to spend more time with you.”

Cas’s grin, though small, radiates a warmth that makes something throb in Dean’s chest. “I would also like that.”

 _Awesome_.

**Author's Note:**

> Information about _Mr. Smith Goes to Washington_ can be found [ here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Smith_Goes_to_Washington).


End file.
